<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on Baby, Don't Say Maybe by AceFreak1517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863214">Come on Baby, Don't Say Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreak1517/pseuds/AceFreak1517'>AceFreak1517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Tokio Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi &amp; Incubi, dean sleeps with the monster, two times in a row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreak1517/pseuds/AceFreak1517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean heads out on a job on his own, people dropping dead with smiles on their faces. Just hang around and ask some questions, simple right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean/Bill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on Baby, Don't Say Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only a part of the beginning is beta'd because I'm too impatient for my own good so mistakes are all mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He came to this town for a job. People winding up dead like usual. Mostly men but some woman and mostly found in the inner city. They weren’t marked up, half eaten or missing parts. They looked to be untouched, like they had just dropped dead. The only other thing was their faces. The cops thought it might have been a new drug since people don’t tend to drop dead with blissed out looks on their faces unless something was off. His kind of off. Dean had been sent out by Bobby when the deaths picked up from once or two a year to three in one night with the same MO. That have caught some attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's never a good sign when the local sheriff said he had been expecting him when you just show up, as another “fed” for obvious reasons. Apparently his “associate” had an accident that might have been a connection to what had been going on. He had been found dead with the same happy look but unlike the rest, his heart had exploded out of his chest. That the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The others had evidence of strain on their heart but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exploded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Bobby, I’m sorry about Gary but it’s safe to say he went out happy at least. Honestly my best guess is the joker.” He said over the burner phone, leaning against babies hood while parked on the outside of a motel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had expected that, he just found out one of his hunting buddies was dead but they both knew they couldn’t dwell on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what could do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few, none of 'em good. Me and Sam are gonna hit the books.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean opened his mouth to say something smart but Bobby was smart enough to hang up on him before he got anything out. He sighed and snapped the phone shut. At least Bobby had Sam, and Sam, Sam had a broken leg. He had tried to do something clever on their last job and ended up snapping both the bones below the knee. It was a clean break and should heal ok as long as he stayed off of it. Sammy also had painkillers and Bobby’s HBO so who really had it worse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rubbed at his face in a tired fashion as he got back into Baby. The only things the victims had in common was the area they were found in- a two mile block. Maybe scout the area, he did see a dive bar. He could ask around, see if any pretty ladies had seen anything? That sounded like a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy always gave him a lot of shit for spending time he was supposed to be working the job at a bar- but you can have fun and work at the same time, as long as you are smart about it. People liked to talk and bartenders see most of everything even if they act like they don’t. Well the good ones anyway. It was a Thursday night so the place wouldn’t packed and it was probably mostly filled with regulars at five in the evening. Regulars hear things and some like to talk. Maybe a pretty little blond might have seen something, that’d be lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had been at the bar for over three hours and it was safe to say he had jack shit. The ladies he chased didn’t have any interest in him and the ones that were, he didn’t think his beer goggles were going to be strong enough while he worked the job. The only useful information he gathered was everyone that seemed to go missing (the ones people could think of) seemed to be in here multiple times a week looking to score. So a bunch of people looking to get it on die with happy expressions. That was a little of a scary thought, he kinda fit the bill. Maybe being bait might work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The light was low in the dive bar, the bar itself was of dark wood and was topped with old comics on the top. He sat on a red bar stool as he finished the beer in his hand. The shelves behind the bar were glass shelves that held up all different types of alcohol and their unique bottles shone bright with a few different color lights. He had been making small talk with the bartender, they had been the most helpful with any sort of “lead” then any of the regulars here. They were on the tall side, lean and fit, had on dark make up and their own leather jacket. He had tried to hit on them until he had heard their name from someone else. Bill, yea not just a flat chested girl. Luckily for him he had just found his panicked back peddling amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after that he caught himself looking them over when he had been busy with other customers orders. Who could blame him though! He had long black hair that went down to his ass, a few blond streaks could be seen. Between that, make up, nails and everything of course he thought he was a chick. His brother would have given him crap about it, would constantly tease him about it. He only recently started to just “entertain” the idea that guys looking good might not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird. That it </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be ok. He finished off his beer and rasped a knuckle on top of the bar to get his attention while his mouth was full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another one for you?” Bill asked as he walked over, his dark eyes going from the empty bottle to the hunter at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any good whisky back there?” He asked, elbows resting on the bar as he flashed him a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, giving up the chase for the night?” He asked. He must have noticed him failing to score, the bar wasn’t that big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Company might be overrated tonight. That and I know how whisky makes me feel in the morning,” he said with a shrug, earning a snort from the bartender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard to argue with that logic, Liebling," Bill said with a smile as a small accent came out and he turned to grab a bottle and a short tumbler for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what," Dean sat up as the other was turning to face him, “Make it two, drinking alone is sad.” Bill raised a brow at him and tilted his head a little to look at the clock on the wall next to them and the bartender smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged a shoulder and grabbed another as the other male suggested. “I get off in a bit, I guess one wouldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired male poured them both a drink and left the bottle on the bartop. “To….long nights that don’t go as planned.” Bill said when he held up his glass to the short hair male with a knowing smile. Ok yea he had been totally aware that dean had been striking out all night. Dean just chuckled and held up his own glass to tap against Bill's before taking a swig. Dean wasn’t sure if it had been the five beers and then the liquor or what but somehow Bill got him to talk. Nothing too personal, vague work and life stuff that could be a bit misleading. Bill would go off to mix or fill up someone’s drink but would end up coming back to restrike up a conversation. Dean didn’t mind, he knew he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> but talking to the dark haired male seemed easy. It must have been the liquor helping him relax. He caught a flash of silver when Bill laughed at the story of how his brother busted up his leg. His mind flashed with ideas of what that tongue stud could do but tried to kill that train of thought after a second or two. He covered up his faltering laughter with finishing off his third glass of whisky. The hell did that come from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like your brother cares about you a lot. You’re lucky Dean.” Bill said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy he made it past 18,” he replied with a snicker, he hoped it didn't seem forced. Stupid alcohol, he was just having a conversation with the man because there was nothing else better to do. What Bill did with that wouldn’t involve him so he shouldn’t think about it. Bill was an effeminate guy but he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>a guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A guy with a cute ass he kept staring at every time he turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft voice somehow cut through that chattering buzz in the bar and snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked up from his glass to the bartender when Bill said his name. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill paused, seeming to decide something before speaking again. “I’m getting off soon.” He said, tilting his head slightly and his long bangs fell in front of his brown eyes a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, quit’n time already?” He asked, leaning back to stretch a little now that his little bubble was popped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. My replacement can take care of you or…” he trailed off a little, seeming to bite at his lip nervously and Dean raised a brow but let the other continue. “If you're still interested you could always meet me outback if you… wanted to keep talking.” Bill suggested with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's other brow rose at that suggestion. He didn’t get a chance to respond before Bill reached out to touch his hand for a second or two before turning to walk away with a wink and headed to the back. Ooookay, the hell was he going to do about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore the invitation, how that simple hand touch sent a bolts through his arm. He had watched the bartender finish up and head out back like he said, eyes lingering on his ass a bit too long when he left…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He downed what was left of his drink, slapping money for his tab on the bar before getting up and straightening up his jacket. He glanced around the bar, no one giving him a second glance as he got up and felt it was safe to follow out the side door. He still didn’t know what he was doing but as odd as it sounded he felt like pepe le pew or some other loony tune being dragged out by an invisible force except he still had to move his feet. His whole reasoning for being there having been forgotten for the curiosity and slight excitement he felt for following after Bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean never gave thoughts about other guys a chance to really take hold. Even normally confronted in this situation Dean would turn into a fumbling mess and try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>follow</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. He held into the knob of the door and closed it slowly so it wouldn’t make noise in the bar or down the dark alleyway. He didn’t get a chance to do much else when he felt warm hands reach from behind him and slipped up under his shirt. The hunter sucked in a breath, his body tensing as he felt his hands move forward from his ribs, one going up his chest while the other moved to his hips. He could feel nails lightly scratching on his skin, his breath catching in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would follow, mein Liebling,” Bill whispered into his ear. Dean couldn’t get a word out, a lump forming in his throat. How did he get the jump on him? He hadn’t seen or even heard him come up on him, no footsteps on concrete, no ruffle of clothes. He couldn’t really focus too much on that right now, not when he felt the other males hot breath on his ear. “I’m happily surprised. I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me or not.” The words and teeth on his ear made a sudder run down his spine. Why was he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him do this and not pushing him off? He felt his manicured nails trace around and play with his right nipple, the hunter hissing in a breath as his back arched at the electric touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was getting hard to think, he was making his skin feel like it was on fire wherever he touched. He felt his heart start to race in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had finally managed to get his body to listen again and turned in the leaner man's hold to face him. A few things that were at the front of his mind that couldn’t make out, taken even more off guard when he finally saw him up close. With him sitting at the bar and the raised floors behind said bar he hadn’t really taken into account that the bartender had about three inches on him. That fact made his stomach twist a little and the other male seemed to pick up on his growing apprehension. He grinned at Dean and tilted his head to the side, playing with his tongue stud before and after he spoke. “I might not be what you expected at first Dean but you're still going to get what you came out here for.” Bill seemed to almost purr to him, his brown eyes almost flashing gold in a passing car’s headlights from down the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Get what he came for? He didn’t have time to ask him what exactly he meant before Bill leaned in to kiss the hunter. Bill didn’t rush it as the initial shock of the reality of what was happening hit the shorter male. A thousand thoughts running though his mind but they seem to evaporate way when he felt teeth nip at his bottom lip. He felt himself kiss back against his soft lips, his hands reaching out to grab at his hips. His calloused hands gripped his warm, hips, his thumbs rough against the soft, tattooed skin just under his shirt and leather jacket. Dean felt a heat slowly start to build between the two of them, it made his heart pound in his chest and ears. He felt Bills hands move on him, feeling a burning tingle in their wake. Dean couldn’t stop a small noise leave his throat when he felt his fingers and nails slid through his hair. It was a full moan when the other ran his hand again but pulled on some of his short locks at the back of his head just above the nape of his neck. Bill took the small opening and flicked the ball of that damn tongue ring up against his upper lip, their breath mixing. It almost felt like his body had a mind of its own since Bill laid his hands on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean reached up and gripped his dark hair as he deepened their kiss, pulling a moan from the bartender that he could have easily echoed. Dean couldn’t describe it but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tasted just as good as he felt. What worries Dean had still been holding on to melted away as their tongue meshed together. A moan did leave him when he felt the metal ball press against the roof of his mouth, moving back before sliding along his own tongue. The longer they were like this the more he didn’t want to stop, the more he didn’t care who Bill was or what was technically waiting for him between his own legs. Bill pulled back from the kiss as he pressed a leg up between Deans, it being clear how worked up he had been getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hallo, ist das für mich?” He heard Bill say as he pressed down against him again with his leg. His eyes were shut as he let out a soft hiss, hearing the smirk in the other voice. He had no idea what he said but how he said it made it twitch in anticipation. It sounded like a question, a possible dirty one, any answer he could give where stuck behind the lump that reformed in his throat. It helped hold back a groan when he felt a hand palm him through the denim of his jeans, his breathing getting heavy. Dean forced his eyes open and he felt what blood had been left draining south when he saw that grin on the others face. It was clear who had the upper hand and who was just hanging on. His eyes shot down when he felt the hand move and fingers slip under his waistbands and under all the remaining fabric between them. A curse worked its way out as Dean gasped at his touch, it felt like fire was spreading on his skin in the others hands' wake. He stop a small moan when he felt his hand wrap around him, his hips bucking on their own into the fiery touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned back into the wall a little, his head falling back to the brick when Bill leaned in but wasn’t aiming for his mouth this time. He felt his mouth on his neck, feeling his teeth nipping at his skin before the ball of the tongue ring slide up to his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was so damn obvious who had control in this situation and it not being </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> was new to Dean. Bill had him panting against an alleyway wall and unable to do much of anything let alone able to work his brain enough to get a damn word out. He felt his shirt ride up as Bills hand roamed on his chest, dragging his nails soft but firmly over long patches of skin. He finally opened his eyes when he felt his other hand release him to slip back out from his clothing, was he stopping? He got an answer when his shirt was raised higher and felt the other lick and nip at his left nipple. Dean hissed and his head snapped back into the brick some. With his now free hands the bartender had started to work on getting deans belt and pants out of his way. Bill's mouth worked its way down his chest till the taller male was kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted when Bill moves the buckle and tugged in his jeans a little. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Where the only words he managed to get out before Bill pulled out his hard and aching member and took him in his mouth quickly like that. Dean didn’t know what the hell it was but Bill's mouth made his eyes roll so hard it almost hurt. Without the other male basically pinning him against the wall, maybe still driving him up it a bit. Dean felt like he could move again, at least a little. One hand tried to brace himself against the wall behind him while the other found its way into the long dark locks. Bill was starting slow on him, playing with the head of his cock before slowly sucking the rest of him in his mouth almost down to his hips. And that tongue ring, that damn fucking metal ball. Bill know how to use it and it was beyond obvious that Bill wasn’t holding back at anything since Dean followed him out here. He felt him press it along the underside of his length every time he took more of him in his mouth. He was driving dean crazy when he would take a moment between head bobbing to play with the sensitive tip. Dean couldn’t stop from moaning when he would felt him suck on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip. His grip in his hair would get tighter went he felt that stud press into the head, even more when he felt him roll it on the slit. Bill’s speed would shift from almost painfully slow up to white knuckling speed that made Deans head spin and back again that left the hunter breathless. Dean couldn’t take much more of this, he knew that. “Bill….I’m gonna….</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m gonna come.” He managed out with his ragged breath. Oh god it only made him suck on him </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Both hands found their way into Bills hair as Dean tried to hold on for dear life as he got worked closer and closer to that edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean came hard with a cry, honestly not giving a damn if any one from the bar found them right now. Honestly dean didn’t care about much right now, that had been one of, if not the best damn orgasm he’d had. If it weren’t for the wall dean doubted he’d be able to stand upright right now. A small whimper left him when Bill let him go with a small pop, unable to do much besides not fall over and try to breath. When he seen that smirk on his face he had a feeling the other had been thinking about this at least a part of the time they had still been in the bar. He couldn’t help but grin back some. A part of him knew he shouldn’t be so relaxed, should be paranoid, freaking out that he let a dude suck his dick. But feeling this satisfied and seeing the look on Bill's face all he could think about was how Bill just took his load like that and was wondering what else he could take?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t bother to say anything, words seeming to be failing him tonight. He reached out to hook his fingers behind Bill's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. The fact that he could taste himself on his lips didn’t faze him, he just wanted to taste the other male again. Bill had tried to put him away in his boxers before rising to his feet before being pulled into the kiss but Dean could tell he hadn’t started to get soft yet. You would after coming hard like that, even if you where to get worked up right after but he wasn’t. Hell the longer the two seemed to touch the harder he felt. Fuck he wanted him, need him. The moment for catching their breath seemed to pass in an instant and the two males were back at it. Hands roaming to touch, grab and scratch while mouths licked, lapped and bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different this time, Dean was far less of a helpless, flustered mess like he had been before. He managed to push bill against the opposite wall somehow with his pants still down by his feet. He ground his hips against the others and it pulled a moan from the other in their kiss. Dean pulled back from the messy and hungry kiss to take his turn bite at his neck. “Oh Dean..” he heard the other moan out breathlessly. It almost felt like he was losing control of himself, biting and touching getting rougher as things went on, almost feeling a hunger for the other male. An with every noise he got out of him was spurring him on more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dean...nnhg, do you want me?” Bill asked, feeling his nails dig into his shoulders some when he did. Dean didn’t answer at first but just bit harder on his neck. Hell yes he did, almost desperately. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bill said a little firmly to get his attention, his name managing to cut through the haze that surrounded his head and his heart thundering away in his ears right now. He pulled back from his neck to look at the other, his breath heavy. The others face looked flushed and seemed to be just as out of breath as him. His eyes were focused though, seeming to be a cooler brown then the almost burning embers that they had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dean forced out, his stomach twisting at admitting it out loud but he knew he had to answer with the look he was being given. Bill grinned almost wickedly when he got his answer. “Good.” He purred to him. He felt Bill's fingers slide in his hair and grip the short locks. He had been expecting another hard kiss but Bill stopped moving in once their lips brushed against one another. He hadn’t been expecting what had happened next. He felt a sensation that seemed to radiate out from everywhere the two were touching, it was more intense on bare skin. Dean felt waves of pleasure flow over him, his eyes rolling back and his jaw going slack some in response to the sudden sensory overload. He might have gone limp if he hadn’t already been leaning against the other and the wall. Dean felt something warm rising out from deep in his gut the longer Bill held him there. It rose up his chest an out of his throat and passed from his lips through the others, Bill inhaling while Dean exhaled. Dean was left panting after while Bill seemed to be writhing in his arms. The hunter shuddered as he felt a cold, almost empty feeling in his core. It only made him want the warmth the other had given him before. He wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the small part of his mind, way back down in there he had an idea of what just happened. What it meant and what that meant about the other male. That he wasn’t human. That opened a whole other basket of thoughts that his bloodless brain couldn’t wrap around right now. He knew that whatever had this pretty face </span>
  <em>
    <span>ate</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of him and he was still freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, there’s the look.” He heard it purr. He made himself raise and focus his gaze on the bartender. His skin looked paler and his brown eyes seemed to glow an almost gold/amber color as he looked at him with a smirk. “I know you’ve been looking for me, like your friend before.” His voice was calm and smooth, it sent shivers down Dean's spine. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, getting some distance between him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Should get his silver knife out and his damn pants back on but he wasn’t. He didn’t want to let go and Bill seemed to be very pleased by this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son of a bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Liebling calm down, your hunter friend was a warning. I knew one or two or you might show up after those college football junkies tried to jump me. I took </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly sipping away at the rest of those people.” Bill said, just openly admitting to being the reason Dean was in town, the thing he was hunting. He reached up and wrapped his arms loosely around deans neck as he spoke, lightly tracing a painted nail over his cheek. “They just kept coming back and back and back for more, which I admit </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my fault. But they were sad, lonely people and were not missed by any one.” Bill said with a shrug. He dragged his nails up past his hairline, the hunter shuddering in his loose grip when he pulled on the dark blond hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t make any words come out or make his body listen to him. He couldn’t fight his loose hold when he was pulled in for another kiss. The only resistance he could offer was a quiet moan when he felt that warmth again. His mind started going hazy again, his body reacting on its own. He shifted his weight to press against the other again, feeling him press back and rock against him. The kiss was hot, hungry and messy, Dean wanting more and Bill was more than willing to give it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean just didn’t care anymore, didn’t care that this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he should be doing. He felt the others touch almost burn under his skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted his hands everywhere. He just wanted more, almost desperately. He felt his hair being pulled again and he yielded and let the other pull him off. Both of them where breathing hard when they pulled apart, Bill rested his head back against the brick while Dean leaned forward and bit at his neck. He wanted to keep tasting him under his tongue, not wanting to part. He could hear a smile in the noises he was getting from him, it only made him bite down harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still want me…even after-ngh!” Bill gasped out between bites, a hand in his hair with the other was under his shirt and roaming over the skin of his back. He did, even with everything coming to light he didn’t want to stop. He felt like he wanted to consume him but he was sure it was going to be the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t….s-stop.” It took a lot of focus to get those three words out and all it did was earn a giggle out of the other male. Dean bit down hard on his pale neck in retaliation, it being one of the few things he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do and all it did was turn the noises into moans. That only made him want more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not…. you were mine as soon as you sat at the bar” Bill purred to him. “I’m an incubus...it’s what I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so that’s what he was. There were incubie and sucubi? Guess this one wasn’t picky since both men and woman were both dead. He didn’t get time to think about it for long though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt his hair being pulled again to make him face him once more. Bill's face had a smug smirk on his kiss swollen lips, his golden eyes bright behind his dark hair. Dean swallowed hard, his breathing was heavy when the other leaned in a little and bit at his bottom lip. His stomach flopped and twisted at the look on his face while knowing he might as well be looking at a grinning shark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give it to me.” Bill whispered to him. “Give me all you got…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one brain cell that had been trying to run his rational thinking fried out at Bill's words. He didn’t try to say anything or try to fight it, he caved completely. He crashed his lips back against the others, at this point more than willing to give him what he wanted. Dean's hands where pulling at the others shirt and pants to try and get them out of the way enough for what he wanted. His still exposed member ached in the cool night air as he pulled at bills belt. Once the belt and the front of his jeans were taken care of Bill shimmied his hips and was able to pull out one long, lean leg out and wrapped them both around Dean's waist easily while his arms wrapped around his neck. The hunters hands caught him easily, gripping at the others ass as he held him. He rolled his hips to Bills now bare ones, it pulled a moan from him as his head fell back a little. He kept rocking his hips while one of his hands shifted and the other kept a hold on him. Dean was quick with his movements, sticking a few fingers in his mouth to slick them up, not wanting to wait any longer. He reached back and pressed in two to be a little shocked at feeling them slip right in. It felt like the other was already to go, slicked up and everything. The liquid was clear and made his fingers tingle a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no need.” Bill moaned out as he rocked back against Dean's hips. Must have been a sex monster, incubus thing, he didn’t dwell on it long. Dean used his still slicked up fingers on himself with a soft sigh before lining himself up. He didn’t waste time and pushed himself all the way in. Dean gasped at the tight warmth that enveloped him, he shuddered and his eyes rolled at the sensation. Bill had arched with a loud moan when Dean thrusted up into him, keeping his hips in place as his back arched off the brick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like electricity spread out from his hips and up his spine. The intense sensation caused him to start out at a hard, hip bruising pace. Any reservations he had about being discreet in the alleyway were gone in the wind at this point. Deans heavy panting and grunting could be heard alongside Bill's pleasure filled moans in the night air. He felt his grip in his hair tighten with every thrust, followed by a moan from the other male. His mouth found its way back to the pale skin, biting a nipping at the tender flesh only made more music poor out of the other. Everything he did Bill seemed to eat it up, wanting more and Dean wanted to give it to him. Forgetting that had been Bill's plan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had slowly been building up the pace over time, thrusting it to him at an almost desperate pace. “Oh mein Jäger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cried out after dean shifted a bit to tighten his grip on his hips. He gritted his teeth as he felt his nails dig into his skin in his hair and shoulders as Bill held onto him from his new angle. His mouth traveled in a trailed of bites down from his neck to his collarbone, wanting more noises from him. He felt him tighten around his cock every time he trusted up hard into him. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could last at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing had been an intense Roller coaster since he followed him out of here, most of it was a blurred mess in his head. He couldn’t focus on anything but the other in front of him. Not on what he was or what could happen but that he didn’t want to stop, he wanted more. He didn’t want to stop but he could feel himself reach his limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mehr….more, yes!” Bill cried out, his back arching off the building wall behind him. He started chanting that last word over and over with every thrust. He felt his body tighten around him more in every way till he pushed the other over the edge, following him right over that cliff. Dean came hard in the other, his mouth releasing his skin only to be pulled into another kiss. He kissed him back as he slowly kept his hips rolling in the other. He easily parted his lips for Bill's tongue but shuddered at the sudden waves of familiar pleasure that radiated out from the others' contact. He almost came for a third time at the overpowering sensation. He felt the warmth rise up and didn’t fight against it. Last time it had been maybe five or seven seconds long interaction but this time Bill didn’t stop. Dean couldn’t fight against it, feeling like all of his warmth was getting sucked out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head started spinning, his vision was blurred and the edges dark. He didn’t know when he ended up on the ground but his head stung from the impact. He couldn’t move, his body was too heavy and cold, almost numb to try and move. He noticed movement by him and he tried to track it with his eyes but couldn’t for long. He heard footsteps by his head but didn’t move his head to look to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to do this to you really. And if it means anything I didn’t mean to take their lives, I try not to but nothing can be done about it now.” He heard Bill say. “Tried to get you and your kind to leave me alone. You will just have to be my second message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's breathing had started to slow. His world faded to the black and silent on the  cold, hard ground.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you like it let me know and maybe I'll keep going, who knows! Not gonna lie when i looked up their height I had to stop writing from laughing so hard. Everyone makes Dean/Jensen short!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>